Time Can't Heal Love
by mark my words
Summary: Voldemort has won. Hermione and Ginny left by themselves seek comfort at Hogwarts castle where a werewolf leaves them scared. With all hope lost, Hogwarts decides to take matters in her own hands to send them back in time to the start of it all..
1. Note1

**Hey everyone! I hope your New Year's is all going great! Anyway, as some may know this story is one from Princess Lady III. The author no longer wishes to write for this and has given up all rights to me. So I will be continuing the saga of Time Can't Heal Love.**

**I hope you guys enjoy it. I have big plans for this little baby. **

**Review! It helps me type faster.**


	2. My Bleak Future

**Time Can't Heal Love**

**By: Princess Lady III**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. J. K. Rowling owns it all. What a lucky gal. But I do hold all copyrights to my own characters, which I am not sure, will exist yet . . . **

**Summary: Hermione and Ginny go back in time. Homeless, friendless (but for each other), and family less these two girls have no future to look forward too. So what else is left to do but change it all? What these two girls weren't ready for was when they fell in love.**

**All right everyone. Here is my first story! I'm so excited. I hope you guys like it. And like on my profile, REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED.**

**-**

**Chapter 1: My Bleak Future**

_August 10, 2007_

"Come on, keep moving," a feminine voice ordered hoarsely. A pale hand reached out in the moonlight and gripped something pulling it after her.

Two bodies dodged the light that infiltrated down from the tree tops. They traveled through the shadows that the trees provided them, ensuring them a bit more safety than if they chose to walk boldly through the light.

Two females slowed down when the trail of trees ended. They stood right outside of it looking out. Taking another two, three steps would put them in a vulnerable position, wide out in the open.

"Is this a good idea?" another voice ventured out asking the unspoken question.

"I have no clue," the first voice responded softly.

The owner of the first voice ventured out of the safety that the darkness provided for them and stepped out into the moonlight. She took a few more steps out into the light making her more visible to any hidden predators.

Her long, brown hair came down to her waist in a long braid. A few stubborn tendrils had fallen out and were in her face. She wore long, mangled robes. Her legs were bare and covered with scratches and dried blood. Her clothing covered the rest of her body, but her stiff posture and awkward footing would raise eyebrows.

Brown eyes that looked haunted . . . shocked. No amount of warnings could have prepared her for the sight she had seen. And her dreams, her nightmares, would make sure that she would never forget them.

"Hermione," a small voice whispered out into the darkness.

The brunette, Hermione, turned around and gestured toward her last, remaining comrade. A small, red headed girl stepped out into the light. Scrawnier than the brunette she had large bruises that already had begun to form on the back of her legs and creeping up her uniform. Her hunch showed that the bruises covered her back as well.

Freckles littered across her pale, alabaster white skin. Her brown eyes were red and puffy from holding back tears for so long.

"Ginny," Hermione whispered as the red head got closer to Hermione. "Come on, just a bit farther."

Ginny nodded. The two of them walked farther out into the grounds and up past a small mount of rubble, 'Hagrid's house' Hermione thought to herself as she glanced over at it.

They limped past a lake where a great piece of lump was floating around; Ginny recognized the tentacles sticking out and with slight disgust recognized the sight as the giant squid.

"Oh my god," Hermione whispered.

Ginny almost crashed into her when Hermione came to a quick stop. Ginny looked up from the lake and her eyes widened. The most obvious question was, 'Where was it?'

"Where did it go?" Ginny whispered.

Hermione shook her head. Unshed tears were beginning to trickle down the girl's cheeks. No longer able to hold them back, both girls couldn't help it. The castle, they're home for the last six to five years, was destroyed. And that was the crashing bomb that let out the waterworks.

There were no pieces of rubble left either. The entire thing was gone. Only burnt, scorched marks were left on the ground.

It was a strange feeling . . . to know that you had no home, no family, no friends. To be left with utterly nothing within the span of a few short hours. It was neither maddening nor depressing, but it was strange. Nothing. That's what the 'dream team' had been left with . . . nothing.

Hermione fell to the floor, wincing at the pain. Ginny cautiously lowered herself to the ground beside her. The two of them held each other as they both let out their tears from the last few hours of heartbreak.

"It's weird," Ginny finally said.

"What?" Hermione whispered.

"It's weird," Ginny repeated looking up at Hermione. "It's weird knowing that everyone is dead; that . . . that you're the _last one_ left. It's just weird."

Hermione nodded her agreement. She hiccupped and shivered in the cold as a breeze blew by lifting their hair. Hermione sighed. Two hours ago, only two. That was how long it took for them all to die. Two hours, and all hope had been vanquished.

_Flashback_

"_Harry this might just be another trap," Hermione whispered her voice carrying a hint of fear in it._

"_But what if it's not!" Harry snapped. Closing his eyes he shook his head, "I'm sorry Hermione, but we've waited too long. I need to know for sure," he whispered as he turned around and kept walking forward._

"_Are you scared Hermione?" Ron whispered grabbing her elbow and stopping her. _

_Hermione looked up at her long time crush and gave him a slight smile and nodded. "What if we don't come back out Ron? This isn't just a game of cat and mouse anymore. We can't . . . we can't believe that luck will get us out of it again. This might be it."_

"_Don't talk like that," he whispered pulling her into a hug. "Harry's got a good head on his shoulders; he knows what he's doing."_

"_That's what everyone has come to believe. What if he's just doing something for the hell of it? Because of all the pressure, he's jumping into something he doesn't know a thing about."_

"_Well than . . . in case this is the end," Ron leaned down and kissed her. His lips gently bent down and touched hers. A ghost of a touch. He pulled back looking hesitant as if he was already regretting what he had just done._

_Hermione smiled at his uncertainty and gently took Ron's head and brought it down to her lips again and kissed him. This kiss was much more passionate and heated, to the first ones hesitation. _

_Ron already looming over everyone at six one bent a bit and picked her up deepening the kiss. Hermione let out a moan as he put her back down. "I love you Hermione," Ron whispered. _

_Without waiting a response, Ron ran after Harry leaving Hermione. "Oh my god," she whispered. A small giggle escaped from her lips though. Gripping her wand though, she tried to compose herself best she could and ran after her two best friends._

_End Flashback_

"We should've never gone," Hermione whispered. "Why didn't we stop him? Why couldn't we? It was just another trick of his. Just like S-Sirius was. It was all just another stupid, fucking trick," Hermione said biting the words out angrily.

Ginny glanced at Hermione slightly shocked that she had just cursed. Even in the most, dire of situations Hermione had always remained calm and composed. "I've never heard you curse before," Ginny whispered smiling slightly.

Hermione hiccupped as a small smile flicked onto her face for the fewest of seconds.

_Flashback_

_The battle had begun. Dark versus light. Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort versus Harry James Potter. The darkest wizard of the time and the boy-who-lived. No interruptions, no teachers, and no way of cheating the odds. It was clearly a man's game . . . but Harry was still not a man and had not learned everything out there._

_The match was not by any means evenly matched. The dark side outweighed the light by hundreds. And the toll was beginning to take on the light. The Order may have been very well trained but they just didn't have the numbers to fight the army that Voldemort had created._

_Hermione was shooting spell after spell. She was a mudblood and best fried to the boy-who-lived. She was a pretty big target. Hermione turned around her hair whipping through the air and her eyes widened._

"_Avada Kedavra," a voice cried pointing their wand straight at her. _

_Hermione stared shell shocked. She didn't know what to do. Every spell, every hex, every shield flew from her head as the green light came closer and closer to her. She screwed her eyes shut and readied her body for the impact. _

_But it never came._

_Hermione opened her eyes and a flash of red caught her eye. Ron. Bravery had caused him to run to help her and foolishness had caused him to take the bullet for her. Ron's body fell back onto Hermione. _

_Shocked, Hermione caught the body but went tumbling down from the weight. "Oof," she whispered._

_Pulling herself from underneath Ron she stared at him. His eyes were open with the last shred of bravery shining through them. She touched his face . . . it had gone cold. "Ron," she whispered. "Oh no, Ron no," she whimpered as tears began to trickle down her face. "No, no, no," she repeated again and again. _

_She glanced up at the Death Eater who had sent the curse and standing up she rushed after him as he ran away. She had never felt such anger before. She hated them all so much. She just wanted to make them all pay. How dare they?! _

"_CRUCIO!" she shouted pointing her wand at the Death Eater. She was slightly surprised when he fell down in pain. But his cries still couldn't extinguish her anger. She lifted her wand a little so the body would be floating and threw it across the room. She heard a sufficient snap and turned and left him there. _

_She ran back to join the battle, but as she ran past the trail of bodies she couldn't help but notice that more of them were Order members. She came to a stop when she saw Professor Lupin's body. He unlike the rest was still breathing, but they came out in wheezes. _

"_Professor," she murmured bending down and touching his face. She pulled her hand back finding it drenched with blood. Quickly wiping it on her leg she bent down over him again. "Professor, can you hear me?"_

"_No chance of winning Hermione," he wheezed out. "Grab whoever is left and run. Go into hiding. Go quickly before no one is left. Go . . . my mate."_

_His words had gotten softer with each passing one and after the word 'left' Hermione didn't hear anything else that he had to say._

_Blinking back tears she gently put his head back onto the floor and ran off where she still heard the onslaught of spells. A Death Eater grabbed her and held her as they all stood off to the side watching Voldemort and Harry duel. Harry looked on the verge of collapsing while Voldemort looked only aggravated that it was taking too long._

_And with a flick of his wand and the muttering of two words, it was all over. _

"_NO!" Hermione yelled trying to escape from the Death Eater's clutches and rush to her friend. _

"_Hold still Miss Granger," a voice whispered urgently in her ear. _

"_Snape," she whispered. "Let go of me you traitor," she hissed._

"_I'm trying to help you Miss Granger. Grab whoever is left and go quickly. Go to Hogwarts. That is the only place left that holds anything for the hope of changing all of this." _

_Hermione turned around and stared at her ex-Professor in the eye. She was looking for something, but when she couldn't find it, she nodded. He let her go and she ran off. _

"_KILL THEM ALL OFF!" Voldemort's voice yelled echoing through the chambers._

_A hand grabbed Hermione's catching her off guard. Gasping she turned around and took a deep breath trying to breathe and calm her beating heart. "Are you okay?" Hermione asked._

_Ginny nodded. "Everyone in my group is . . . they're all . . ." Ginny tried to say but shook her head as a tear trickled down her cheek._

_Hermione closed her eyes in aggravation. "Come on, we got to get out of here."_

"_Wait, what about the battle? What happened to Harry?" Ginny persisted._

_Hermione turned around and stepped aside allowing Ginny to look into the room. Her eyes widened and bile climbed her throat. Trying to not throw up, Ginny turned around. "No one is there, we got to go."_

_Hermione nodded. "Let's go."_

"_Go where?" Ginny asked. She was on the verge of giving up._

"_Hogwarts," Hermione said after a moment of hesitation. "We're going to go to Hogwarts."_

_End Flashback_

"Hermione, why did we come to Hogwarts?" Ginny whispered. "Shouldn't we be in hiding?"

Hermione didn't answer right away. "Professor Snape told me that the last chance to change it all was going to be here," Hermione said slowly.

"Wait a minute," Ginny said trying to comprehend what Hermione had just said. "Professor Snape told you to come here!" she shrieked.

"Lower your voice," Hermione hissed.

"NO! SNAPE TOLD YOU TO COME HERE. ARE YOU CRAZY HERMIONE? HE KILLED PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE. HE'S NOTHING BUT A STINKING DEATH EATER!"

Hermione blinked back tears. She knew all of this, but then why did she have the overwhelming sense that he was telling her the truth. That there was something here that could help them! She didn't know. But yet, she hoped that if anywhere could offer them protection or any ounce of hope it would be Hogwarts. But was Hogwarts now a trap too. It seemed that everywhere else was one.

"I don't know why but I . . . I trusted him. He is quite the brilliant professor, but there had to be a reason that him . . . that he killed and . . . me-I kind of believed that Hogwarts might have something too so . . ." Hermione trialed off.

Ginny shook her head and got up and walked away obviously angry with her. How could she put their lives at risk coming here with the word of their ex-Professor who killed their now dead Headmaster? It was stupid. It was a stupid thing to do. But Hermione didn't do stupid things.

Ginny turned around and looked at her. "Hermione . . ." she started when her mouth dropped.

"Ginny," Hermione asked motioning to get up.

"No," Ginny snapped. "Stay right where you are. Don't move a muscle."

"Ginny," Hermione said again a spark of fear in her tone. "What's there? Is there something behind me?" she whimpered.

Ginny nodded. Her breathing came out in gasps she was so scared. There was a huge animal coming up on the grounds. It was on its hind legs sniffing the air. The wind blew again lifting their hair blowing it behind them heading straight towards the creature.

"Oh my god," Ginny whispered. The creature sniffed and turned its head looking straight at her. It gave her a feral grin before it started charging up at them.

"AHHH," Ginny yelled.

Hermione jumped up and glanced behind her. "Run Ginny," she yelled. "It's a werewolf!"

"AHHH!" both girls screamed as the werewolf jumped in front of them.

Hermione grabbed Ginny and stuck her behind her body. They began to back away from the werewolf. "It's Greyback," Hermione hissed.

"That doesn't do us any good," Ginny hissed.

"I don't know what to do," Hermione said her tone desperate.

"Oh god," Ginny muttered.

Greyback sniffed the air again and stared at Hermione. Her scent was different than the normal Homo sapiens. What was it? The wolf raised its head and sniffed again. Then all the puzzle pieces clicked. She was a mate to another were. The wolf sniffed deeply again. She was mate to one of the werewolves that _he_ had changed.

Greyback growled at the thought. The brunette had to go. He launched himself onto her.

"AHHH!" Hermione shouted as she fell back with the wolf on her.

Ginny scurried back. She was half frozen in fear. Hermione's scream tore her out of her thoughts. Not thinking twice about it, a nice Gryffindor trait, she ran to the wolf and her best friend.

Greyback growled at her and clawed her with its paw throwing her off.

"Ugh," Ginny cried her voice in pain. She pressed her hand to her chest and pulled away her hand drenched in blood. She tried to find her wand which had been knocked out of her hand.

Greyback leaned down and inhaled the human's scent. He made his usual mark so people would know that this was his victim. He drew his claw to her chest and drew to lines down. It was deep enough to scar and shallow enough to not drain her of all blood.

Hermione cried out in pain.

Greyback leaned down and bit her . . . just as Ginny found her wand. Glancing up Ginny's eyes widened in fear. "EXPELLIARMUS!" she shouted pointing her wand at Greyback.

The wolf let out a howl as it was thrown backwards and into the lake.

Ginny ran to Hermione who was now unconscious. She grabbed her arm and pulled her up to her legs and began to drag her towards the area where the magnificent castle once stood.

The sounds of pops filled the air letting the two girls know that the Death Eaters had caught up with them. Ginny swallowed her bile of fear. She was now utterly alone. Her comrade was down for the count and she had no idea what to do. She couldn't escape and she couldn't fight them all. She also didn't want to die. She really, really didn't want to die. She knew that she needed to change it all.

Bending over Hermione tears began to drip down her face. "Change, please help us. Someone, anyone. Let us change it all. Please," she whispered. "Someone . . . anyone."

She heard the shouts of different curses coming towards them. Ginny screwed her eyes shut and got ready for the feeling of death.

"AHHH!" Ginny yelled as she felt the sensation of free falling. Was this what it was like to die? "AHHH!" She yelled again. She opened her eyes and saw the ground rushing towards her face.

"HOLY CRAP!" she yelled.

And then she stopped falling and was slowed down but kept in the air. She turned to the person who held her suspended in the air. But her vision first came in contact with Hermione's mangled body. "Hermione," she whimpered.

"Quickly get the girl to the Hospital Wing," a voice ordered.

Ginny turned and saw him. "P-Professor," she whispered. "Oh god, I am dead," she whispered before the shock of it all caught up with her and she fled to the dark of it all.

**Okay. That was the first chapter. I'm so excited. So what did you guys think? I'm thinking that in the third chapter Hermione and Ginny will meet the Marauders of Hogwarts!!! **


	3. Here to Stay

**Time Can't Heal Love**

**By: Princess Lady III**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. J. K. Rowling owns it all. What a lucky gal. But I do hold all copyrights to my own characters, which I am not sure, will exist yet . . . **

**Summary: Hermione and Ginny go back in time. Homeless, friendless (but for each other), and family less these two girls have no future to look forward too. So what else is left to do but change it all? What these two girls weren't ready for was when they fell in love.**

**All right everyone. Here is my first story! I'm so excited. I hope you guys like it. And like on my profile, REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED.**

**-**

_Recap_

_The sounds of pops filled the air letting the two girls know that the Death Eaters had caught up with them. Ginny swallowed her bile of fear. She was now utterly alone. Her comrade was down for the count and she had no idea what to do. She couldn't escape and she couldn't fight them all. She also didn't want to die. She really, really didn't want to die. She knew that she needed to change it all. _

_Bending over Hermione tears began to drip down her face. "Change, please help us. Someone, anyone. Let us change it all. Please," she whispered. "Someone . . . anyone." _

_She heard the shouts of different curses coming towards them. Ginny screwed her eyes shut and got ready for the feeling of death._

"_AHHH!" Ginny yelled as she felt the sensation of free falling. Was this what it was like to die? "AHHH!" She yelled again. She opened her eyes and saw the ground rushing towards her face. _

"_HOLY CRAP!" she yelled. _

_And then she stopped falling and was slowed down but kept in the air. She turned to the person who held her suspended in the air. But her vision first came in contact with Hermione's mangled body. "Hermione," she whimpered._

"_Quickly get the girl to the Hospital Wing," a voice ordered. _

_Ginny turned and saw him. "P-Professor," she whispered. "Oh god, I am dead," she whispered before the shock of it all caught up with her and she fled to the dark of it all._

_End Recap_

-

**Chapter 2: Here to Stay?**

_August 10, 1987_

"Madam Pomfrey will they be alright?" a familiar voice asked.

Ginny tried to think back about when she had heard that voice last. She couldn't remember. Was it really that long ago?

"Uh," she murmured. Everything hurt like hell.

She more felt than saw someone bending over her. She heard an incantation being whispered before her head was lifted and something was slithered down her throat.

It was the most disgusting thing she had ever tasted. She began to gag on it and jumped from her seat trying to spit it back out but a firm hand held her in place and there was nothing more for her to do than swallow it.

Ginny's eyes began to water. Her eyes opened and she glanced around trying to pinpoint her location. Cream colored walls, rows of white beds, and small cherry wood night stands. It was a soothing atmosphere . . . and a familiar one. Ginny remembered this place. She had spent much time here in her first year and then sitting off by the side for her brother, her boyfriend, or her best friend. She was in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts.

"How?" she whispered. The Hospital Wing was supposed to be long gone! Along with the rest of Hogwarts, she realized. But yet, it was still here. Could she have dreamt the entire thing? It had all seemed so real to be just a mere dream.

"How are you feeling my dear?" a voice asked.

Cocking her head to the direction she heard the voice her eyes bugged open and her mouth dropped slightly. "Oh my god," she whispered. Tears were beginning to trickle down her face. "You're alive," she murmured, "Oh my god you're alive. But wait you can't be," Ginny said beginning to talk more to herself than to him. "You died. Does that mean that I'm dead?"

"Well my dear you went through quite the ordeal but I wouldn't say that you're dead. And I myself am very much alive, thank you."

Ginny looked up and stared at his face. She reached out and touched his cheek. It felt warm and very much pulsing with life. "Professor Dumbledore," she whispered.

"Ah so you know my name, but I have yet to learn yours and your friend's," Professor Dumbledore replied.

"OH NO," Ginny cried as she tried to leap up from the bed, "Hermione."

"You must lay back down miss or Madam Pomfrey will have my head," Professor Dumbledore instructed. "Your friend was in very dire conditions when you two popped in the middle of the Great Hall. Hermione, did you say, was bitten by a werewolf. You must let her be while the venom runs its course. She will be out for another few days."

Ginny felt tears prickle her eyes. Hermione was a werewolf. So it couldn't have been a dream. "Professor how did you come back from the dead? How come Hogwarts is still standing?" Ginny asked. Her onslaught of questions would have made Hermione proud. She knew that she had to be strong and figure out what was going on.

"Dead? Miss . . ."

"Weasley, Ginny Weasley. Why don't you know who we are either?" Ginny asked. She remembered his overall confusion about their identities. How could he not know who they were?

"Weasley? Are you by any chance a relation of Arthur Weasley?"

"Yes," Ginny said happy that he was getting somewhere.

"Oh, Arthur just got married and if I'm not mistaken his wife is pregnant with their first child."

"First child," Ginny hissed in half shock and half amazement.

"Yes Miss Weasley," Professor Dumbledore said. "Are you a sister of his perhaps?"

"I'm they're daughter," Ginny cried. "They're _seventh_ child!"

If he was shocked, Professor Dumbledore hid it well. "Ah, I see," he said. He paused and stood up and pulled out his wand and held it to her. "Now _who_ did you say you were exactly?"

Ginny's eyes went wide. Her ex-Headmaster had a wand out at her and for the life of her she couldn't find her own. Having a wand handy on you always made you more secure about your position and she felt absolutely foolish that she was caught off guard even if it was against her former Professor.

"But I am telling you the truth!" Ginny stressed out. Since she couldn't protect herself than she'd hoped that sheer reason would help pocket back the wand.

"Miss Weasley times are beginning to change and extra precautions must be taken," Professor Dumbledore explained. "Now I need you to prove to me that you _really_ are from the future," he said his voice going slightly odd on the word future.

Ginny was torn inside. She could still see the faces of her friends and family and then the werewolf. If she had been scared at the battle than she had been terrified when she saw the werewolf! And now . . . Dumbledore didn't even believe her.

She felt tears beginning to trickle down her cheeks. She didn't know what to say to make him believe her. "What do you want to know?" she whispered. "I'll do anything to prove to you that I _am_ telling the truth."

"Memories speak the truth that we never wish to tell. Allow me to use legitimacy on you and let me see the truth rather than merely take your work for it."

Ginny closed her eyes. She really, really didn't want to remember the last few hours but if that saved her then . . . "Alright."

-

Ginny opened her eyes and stretched. It was early morning. After Professor Dumbledore had seen her memories he had made a quick excuse and left the Hospital Wing murmuring to himself. Madam Pomfrey had swooped in and had immediately taken charge giving her a bottle of Dreamless Sleep Potion and sending her off to sleep.

It had been a long time since Ginny had slept so soundly and deeply. She felt . . . safe. She hadn't felt safe for a very long time.

Ginny got up from her bed and with a slight limp made her way to the bathroom. She took a warm shower and sighed as she felt the water cascade down her body. She felt at peace. As long as she didn't dwell on the past and focused on the present then she'd be okay.

Getting out of the shower she grabbed her wand which had been returned to her and with a wave of her wand she was dried and dressed. Glancing at herself in the mirror she made note that her hair was a dark auburn with a lot of brown in it but still retaining its red quality.

Her face had a sunken and frightened look. She recognized the expression. She had seen it before on Sirius' face for a few months after he had escaped from Azkaban. The haunted look of how much a person has gone through.

"Ugh," she muttered. "I'm too young to look like this!"

She was glad that her tanned skin covered up her freckles as well. The paleness was there but that was more of a lack of good health and nutrition. She was going to make sure that things would change. Starting . . . with herself.

Walking out of the bathroom she paused at Hermione's bed. She reached out and plucked a strand of brown hair from her face. It looked peaceful and innocent. She hadn't seen that look on Hermione's face ever since the basilisk had petrified her.

"Don't worry I'll fix things and when you wake up there'll be some order. You won't have to do it all by yourself," Ginny said to her unconscious friend. "I'm going to go and talk to Professor Dumbledore. He's alive you know and we're in the past. Can you believe it?" she said a bit hysterically. "I can't. You wouldn't have been able to manage my surprise when I saw Professor Dumbledore bending over me. I thought I was dead for a sec you know?"

Ginny grinned slightly when she got no response. "When I get back I'll tell you more about what's going on. No worries okay? Just . . . get better fast okay."

On that note Ginny turned on her heel and walked to the gargoyle. She paused in front of it trying to think of what the password could possible be. "Umm . . . Lemon Drops? Chocolate Frogs?" Ginny said. "No, well can't you just let me in!" she snapped. "I don't want to spend all morning guessing at possible chocolate names."

"Oh god I'm taking to a statue," she muttered to herself.

"And that statue can talk back. Rude little girl," the gargoyle muttered.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at the statue. "Going to let me in rude little statue?"

"Well," it said, "I was supposed to but I don't know about that . . ."

Ginny glared at it.

"Alright, alright. Don't have a fit," the gargoyle said as it moved to allow Ginny entrance.

"Thank you," she told it before she walked in.

Knocking on quickly on the door she opened it sticking her head in. Professor Dumbledore was bent over something on his desk and glanced up and seeing her motioned her in.

Ginny walked all the way in and as she walked to the empty chair in front of his desk she strained her neck to see what he was working on. She was surprised when she saw a pensive.

"Good morning Professor," Ginny said softly as she took a seat in front of the Professor.

It took Professor Dumbledore a few minutes to collect himself before he faced Ginny. "Yes Miss Weasley," he murmured. He didn't know exactly how to face the girl. He was finding a lot of what had happened these last few days hard to believe. But this wasn't the magical world for nothing. If the unexplainable was going to happen, it might as well happen here.

Glancing down at the pensive he could just began to imagine what exactly they would have to face with Voldemort. During the beginning of Voldemort coming to power everyone in the world was trying to recover from the last dark wizard. Dumbledore had hoped that Tom would just come to his senses and leave this all behind but he had never imagined that things would go so far and become _that_ bad.

Those four children had suffered so much, he realized. Who was that boy . . . Harry, he suffered for so much. So much like Tom; orphaned, different, a Parseltongue, Dumbledore shook his head.

"Hmm, I have been doing a lot of thinking about your predicament and I have come up with two options. I am not leaving the option completely up to you, mind you," Professor Dumbledore said glancing up at her watching closely for a reaction.

Ginny nodded. She was holding her breath. She was so nervous. 'Please, please, please,' a mantra in her head kept repeating. Please for what, she wasn't quite sure. But she just wanted a little bit of support. Of hope from the person she had looked up to for so long.

"It might be or might not be impossible to find a way to send you back to your own time," Professor Dumbledore said.

If anything was supposed to happen it didn't. Ginny's face fell in obvious pain. She kept blinking back tears. She didn't want to go back. She didn't want to face the truth. Staying here, more like hiding, in this time era was a way of running from the past . . . or future. She looked away not liking the first option Professor Dumbledore had offered.

"Well, what do you think I should do?" he asked.

"You said you had two options," Ginny whispered. "I don't like the first one," she said looking up and staring at him in the eye.

"Pray tell why?"

"There's nothing left there. I don't want to go back and see things again," Ginny stammered. But gathering her Gryffindor courage she looked at him again. "Hogwarts sent us here. Don't you think that there might have been a reason to that? Maybe we're supposed to be here!"

Professor Dumbledore nodded. "I know. That is an option that I spent many hours brewing on. The school has always been known, and will be known, for its magical abilities. It does things, most of the time unexplainable things, for its own reason. If the school sent you here then there is a chance that tampering with its decision may not be a good idea."

Ginny breathed a sigh of relief. She was so happy. 'Not a good idea,' this was a much better direction to be going in.

"Option two," Professor Dumbledore started, "Would be to let you and Miss Granger to complete your schooling here."

If Ginny was surprised at the first option she was shocked at the second. "What?" she managed to say.

"Well, you two are or will be students of mine. You go to Hogwarts in the future and are therefore my responsibility. You are both still children so what is left but to allow you to merely finish your schooling."

"Professor don't you think that's rather bold thinking?" Ginny asked cocking her head to the side trying to imagine going to school with people who were in there thirties in the future world that she knew. "I mean Hermione and I will be extremely influenced by what we went through, or will go through."

"Yes, well that wouldn't be the only thing that you do," Professor Dumbledore said. He sighed before continuing. "Now I have given it a great amount of thought and looked at the option from all sides, but I have seen what happens in the future if I allow this to go on as far as I did. And what happens is less than preferable," he said. "The other thing to do would be to change it all; to go from it in a different direction. A different tactic, a more offensive one," he said, "Do you understand?"

"Yes," Ginny murmured. She was thinking though. To change everything like that may have dire consequences. Things that should happen in the future may not. People may not end up together and there kids may not be born. This was a really risky plan. But so far she couldn't see another way to go.

"Okay," Ginny finally said. "I pick option two. You let us stay here, go to school, and help you find ways to defeat Voldemort. But I don't expect us to sit and give information. We need to be out there in the field. Hermione and I have been trained by the best. We know how to fight," Ginny said with a stubborn look in her eye. After years of being told no, she wasn't going to agree to anything without having a guarantee yes.

"As crazy as I am to be saying this," Professor Dumbledore said, "But I agree. From what I have seen you two are truly good wizards and extremely apt at the art of dueling. I would be both a fool to let you fight and to let you not."

Ginny nodded. "Alright then we have an agreement?"

Professor Dumbledore nodded. "You and Miss Granger will start school come September 1st. Agreed."

Ginny nodded. Standing up she began to make her way to the door. She reached down for the doorknob but wouldn't turn it. "Professor," she said whirling around, "Please . . . please don't find a way to get us home."

"You do not wish to go home?" Professor Dumbledore asked genuinely confused.

"Yes, I mean no. I mean that I don't want to go home to what I left. If that is the case you might as well put a wand at my head and repeat the killing curse. If there will be a way to go home or a need be, then I'm sure that the way back will find us instead of us try to find it."

"A very interesting idea," Professor Dumbledore said. He stroked his beard before nodding. "Alright Miss Weasley, I will not look for a way to send you home. As soon as Miss Granger is well and up and about the two of you will need to return to my office so we can further our discussion upon the new school year."

"What?" Ginny said looking up her eyes wide with hope.

"If I'm sure Miss Granger seems to be coming about at this very moment," Professor Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

Not even able to finish his sentence Ginny had flown out of the room. He chuckled to himself but the smile quickly fell from his face. What on earth was he going to do with those two girls? Miss Weasley was right. What they had gone through _would_ influence them in the future. He shook his head.

The first thing that needed to be done would be to create a brilliant cover story. And he knew just whose help he would need. He threw some floo powder in the fireplace, "Potter Mansion."

**I'm evil. A cliff hanger! And my first too. Not bad of a chapter. It took me forever to write it. No worries in the next chapter Hermione is awake, the cover story is made, and guess who is paying the two new girls a visit. Lol. **

**Okay I was pretty upset with the amount of reviews I got. ZERO! But I know people are reading it. So I have plenty more chapters for this story so I'm hoping the more people will start getting into it. Anyway, please review folks. Make me feel good. I need an ego boost.**


	4. Gryffindor Bravery

**Time Can't Heal Love**

**By: Princess Lady III**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. J. K. Rowling owns it all. What a lucky gal. But I do hold all copyrights to my own characters, which I am not sure, will exist yet . . . **

**Summary: Hermione and Ginny go back in time. Homeless, friendless (but for each other), and family less these two girls have no future to look forward too. So what else is left to do but change it all? What these two girls weren't ready for was when they fell in love.**

**All right everyone. Here is my first story! I'm so excited. I hope you guys like it. And like on my profile, REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED.**

**-**

_Recap_

"_You do not wish to go home?" Professor Dumbledore asked genuinely confused._

"_Yes, I mean no. I mean that I don't want to go home to what I left. If that is the case you might as well put a wand at my head and repeat the killing curse. If there will be a way to go home or a need be, then I'm sure that the way back will find us instead of us try to find it."_

"_A very interesting idea," Professor Dumbledore said. He stroked his beard before nodding. "Alright Miss Weasley, I will not look for a way to send you home. As soon as Miss Granger is well and up and about the two of you will need to return to my office so we can further our discussion upon the new school year."_

"_What?" Ginny said looking up her eyes wide with hope._

"_If I'm sure Miss Granger seems to be coming about at this very moment," Professor Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye._

_Not even able to finish his sentence Ginny had flown out of the room. He chuckled to himself but the smile quickly fell from his face. What on earth was he going to do with those two girls? Miss Weasley was right. What they had gone through would influence them in the future. He shook his head. _

_The first thing that needed to be done would be to create a brilliant cover story. And he knew just whose help he would need. He threw some floo powder in the fireplace, "Potter Mansion."_

_End Recap_

**Chapter 3 – Gryffindor Bravery**

Ginny ran through the halls as if the devil himself was chasing her down the halls. Skidding down a corner she nearly fell over as she tried to make a swift right towards the Hospital Wing. Sprinting so fast that it looked like that she was flying through the air she arrived at the Hospital Wing at what must have been record time.

Pausing right outside the door she took a deep breath and gulped suddenly very nervous and afraid of what lay on the other side. She took in a shaky breath but she didn't even have to reach out to grasp the door handle.

It suddenly was wrenched open by Madam Pomfrey.

Ginny gasped from shock as she blushed and looked down at the floor. "Ahh, young miss," Madam Pomfrey said with a warm smile. "Professor Dumbledore just alerted me that you'd get here and fast too."

"Yeah," Ginny said trying to speed things up but not seeing it working to her advantage.

"Well then I won't keep you from your reunion with your friend. Please don't overdo it she's still very weak and needs a lot of rest," Madam Pomfrey instructed as she waved her finger.

"Yes Madam Pomfrey," Ginny replied.

Side stepping her Madam Pomfrey began to walk away. "Wait!" Ginny cried. "Where are you going?" she said but what she really meant was 'what if something happened?'

Madam Pomfrey turned around and a confused expression mirrored her face, "Well giving the two of you some privacy. After all . . . our method of arrival would probably leave your friend with some questions of her own," she said as she turned to walk away before remembering something and turning around. "One more thing . . . she knows about her _condition_ so just be careful on that subject. Many newly changed do not really like talking about the experience."

Ginny nodded and turned around and walked into the Hospital Wing and closed the door behind her with a sharp and final click noise. Looking up she glanced through every bed and stopped at the farthest one in the corner where there was a body on it.

Rushing over to it Ginny felt giddy with joy as she looked over Hermione. Her brown hair was saggy and hanging, her face was so pale that she looked alabaster surrounded by her dark hair. Ginny sat down on the chair that she had dragged the first day she had been out of bed by Hermione's bed and noticed how Hermione's hands were gripping the bed cloths tightly but still couldn't hide her obvious shaking.

When her eyes opened they flirted around the room in fright before pausing on Ginny. She took a shaky breath of air and a tremor went through her body.

"G-G," she tried to get out but wasn't able to.

"It's okay," Ginny whispered. "It's okay. I'm here and you're alive," her eyes glistened with tears of happiness, "Thank god you're alive!"

Hermione turned and pinned Ginny with an icy glance. They looked inhuman . . . dead and that was extremely frightening.

"Please tell me I imagined it," Hermione whispered looking at Ginny. "Please tell me that I imagined the entire thing and that we're home and I'm just sick with the flu. Please tell me that I'm not a werewolf," she said her voice raising an octave each time and hysteria growing with each word she spoke.

"I," Ginny said but stopped and closed her mouth. She looked down at her feet not really knowing what to tell her friend to console her.

Hermione closed her eyes and breathed deeply wincing at the pressure on her ribs. She opened her eyes and looked around trying to get her bearings straight.

"Ginny," Hermione said after a moment. "What's going on? Isn't Hogwarts . . . destroyed?

"Shhh," Ginny whispered. "Not so loud someone might hear. The walls do have ears you know."

Hermione nodded staring at Ginny. "Well?"

Ginny took in a deep breath of air. "We're in the past."

-

James and Sirius were eating breakfast at the Potter Mansion one morning during there summer break. Sirius was still practically asleep on the table as Mrs. Potter had taken it upon herself to wake the boys up at a 'reasonable hour', preferably nine o'clock. And for the boys . . . that was three hours too early.

James aimed a spoonful of cereal to his mouth and ended up missing by a good couple inches and instead got his cheek. Sirius opened his eyes and stared at his best mate and burst out laughing.

James growled at him not finding the situation at all funny. "What are you laughing at mutt?"

Sirius stopped laughing and scowled. He opened his mouth to retort when the sound of the floo service sounded out from the fireplace. Both boys stared at each other before hoping out of their chairs and running towards the living room, suddenly filled with a new sense of energy.

Both boys came to an abrupt halt when Professor Dumbledore stepped out of the fireplace. Glancing at each other, James and Sirius racked their heads trying to remember if they had done something bad that the Headmaster would have had to come and tend to personally.

"Good morning Mr. Potter, Mr. Black," Professor Dumbledore said looking around pleasantly. "Is your father home James?"

James ran a hand through his hair. "Morning Professor," he mumbled. "Yeah, he's . . ." James turned around and motioned towards the staircase but his father was already coming down.

"Albus?" Harold said surprised to see him. "Good morning. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Actually yes there is," Professor Dumbledore said nodding. "I have two favors to ask of you," he said gesturing to the three of them, "And they are rather big."

James and Sirius glanced at each other once again and both at the same time, "He did it," they said.

Professor Dumbledore chuckled. "You aren't in trouble Mr.'s Potter and Black. This is a personal request done on my behalf."

Harold stared at Albus and the two of them seemed to have been speaking a different language. Harold finally nodded his consent.

"If the three of you would please come to Hogwarts later this afternoon, I would greatly appreciate it. Harold there is something that I must discuss with you and whilst we do that," Professor Dumbledore said, "There are two new transfers who are quite alone and in need of some company. I think it would be good of them to make some friends before the school years."

Sirius blinked in surprise. "Transfers professor?"

"Yes, my new charges," Professor Dumbledore murmured more to himself than for the benefit of the two still rather confused young boys.

"Okay," James said.

Sirius nodded his head in agreement.

Harold glanced at the clock. "We'll see you at a quarter to three?"

"Sounds good," Professor Dumbledore agreed nodding. He turned his back to the fireplace walking forward and grabbing a hand of floo powder. "Boys, before I leave, these two students have gone through quite an ordeal and are still a bit shell shocked of it all, so tread carefully and be aware of what you say to them."

On that last note Professor Dumbledore left the boys leaving a trail of confusion.

-

Hermione and Ginny were sitting in an awkward silence in the Hospital Wing. No one knew what to say.

Silence still followed them as Professor Dumbledore walked into the room. "You both are up . . . that's good," he murmured.

Hermione and Ginny glanced at each other and were slightly confused. Hermione was waiting to be told that Dumbledore had found a way to send them home and she was going to go back and . . . live the life of a Muggle. What else was left? Ginny had clued her in on everything that had happened in the short span of a few hours and Hermione really didn't know what exactly to feel about it.

Ginny closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. She was praying to the God's that something good was about to happen. Some sort of miracle . . . anything.

"I have just come from a meeting with Harold Potter," Professor Dumbledore said. This caused a quick glance between the two girls before they slowly nodded their understanding. "He will be told a certain amount of your situation," he added and quickly went on before interruption, "he works in the ministry and I hope will be able to place in fake identities for the two of you within the ministry status. We don't want them to get too suspicious and stick their noses in this business. The results may be astronomical then just telling one more person."

Hermione and Ginny nodded. It made some sense. Hermione couldn't help but still be shocked by the fact that she was in the past.

"Alright before I leave the two of you to run off free for a few hours in the sunshine we need to get your cover story straight," Professor Dumbledore said. "Turner, first of all," he replied. "Your last names will be Turner and you will pose as sisters."

"Turner?" Ginny questioned.

"Sisters?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, the last name Turner belonged to a family that has recently been killed off by the dark lord. It was rumored that the two step siblings survived and had been hiding out in the muggle world," Professor Dumbledore explained. "What the ministry doesn't know . . . and won't know is that one of the sisters was a muggle and the other was a squib. Due to the father's first marriage with a muggle his only child from that marriage became a muggle and the mother's daughter from her one night stand was a squib."

Hermione nodded her head in understanding at the rather long soap opera story of the Turner family.

"But the appearances may need to be fizzled out a bit," Professor Dumbledore murmured. "The red hair and freckles is a very obvious appearance to your family roots."

Professor Dumbledore rolled his sleeves up with his wand in his hand. "Alright now hold still," he said and before either girl could do anything a stream of light shot out straight out towards Ginny.

"Eepp," she cried as the light hit her knocking her backwards.

"What did you do to her?" Hermione cried trying to sit up and reach her friend.

Ginny sat up and shook her head and was surprised to see instead of her regular red hair flying past her line of vision, something darker.

"Wow," Hermione muttered.

Ginny sat up and reached forward gripping herself on the bed and raised herself up to her feet. She walked to the mirror and peered in it. Her hair still had her natural red roots to it but it now also had a lot more brown giving it an auburn look. Her eyes were no longer they're normal shade of green but instead a dark chocolate brown.

"You look hot," Hermione said in a strangled voice from her bedside.

Ginny turned to Hermione and giggled before looking back into the mirror. It wasn't her pale, freckly self that peered back. Her skin was now an olive complexion but she couldn't honestly say that she minded.

Ginny returned back and sat at the foot of Hermione's bed.

"And now you're turn my dear," Professor Dumbledore said turning to face Hermione.

"But . . . I'm a muggleborn," Hermione said. "There is no chance that any of the students would recognize me."

"Yes, that's true. But there might be a chance people twenty years from now will. They must not know the truth about your destiny, because if they tried to stop it . . . there is a very good chance that everyone will end up dead."

Hermione nodded. "Okay . . . I'm ready."

Professor Dumbledore inclined his head and shot the same stream of light towards his second ward. Ginny watched as her long brown hair grew shorter till it ended up by her shoulders and it turned a very dark shade of brown. Her skin remained a pale color and her eyes turned the same dark chocolate brown as her hair. She didn't look too different from before but the chance of being recognized was made even less unlikely.

"Now . . . first names," Professor Dumbledore said, "Any preferences?"

"Laila," Ginny said first, "Laila Turner."

"Alright Miss Laila, and as for you Ms. Turner?"

Hermione cocked her head to the side and thought about it. "Cassandra, Cassie for short. Cassie Turner."

"Miss Laila and Cassie Turner," Professor Dumbledore summarized. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I'm sure you both will do fine in seventh year classes," he said which lighted Laila's eyes. "You will need to be sorted, as you know Laila and Cassie have not previously been at Hogwarts School."

Cassie and Lila nodded their understanding. "You have nearly four weeks till the start of school. Enjoy the rest of your summer here at Hogwarts and prepare yourselves. You will see faces that you may not like of people who may have made a wrong choice down the road. Do not condemn them for what they might do. Be careful of who you make friends with and who your enemies become. This secret needs to remain as it is . . . a secret. If Voldemort ever heard word of the knowledge you two possess he will stop at nothing to get you. So it would be better to keep the information you wield to yourselves."

"Good luck," Professor Dumbledore finished. "Oh and in a few hours, more specifically in four hours, Harold Potter and his son and other charge will be here."

"Wait . . . what?" Laila said.

"Hey that's not . . . fair," Cassie said but trailed off as Professor Dumbledore had already disappeared.

"Now what?" Laila asked.

"Well . . . we've got each other and bravery," Cassie said glancing at Laila with a smile. "I mean we weren't sorted into Gryffindor for nothing."

**-**

**Sorry it took so long to put up my next chapter. I've been away on vacation and then there was school. But summer is here and I've got so many ideas. Okay people I know there are a bunch of you reading and only one person reviewed! Now I take honors math here and I know that these numbers don't add up. So come on people!**


	5. Initial Meeting Part I

**Time Can't Heal Love:**

**By: mark my words**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. J. K. Rowling owns it all. What a lucky gal. But I do hold all copyrights to my own characters, which I am not sure, will exist yet . . . **

**Summary: Hermione and Ginny go back in time. Homeless, friendless (but for each other), and family less these two girls have no future to look forward too. So what else is left to do but change it all? What these two girls weren't ready for was when they fell in love.**

-

**Okay everyone, so I just realized that I posted the chapters up without checking over mistakes by Princess Lady III, such as the bottom messages that are there. Please ignore those. I've gotten some comments on this and people need to remember that this story was first written about a year ago. **

-

**Chapter 4 – Initial Meeting Part I**

_At Potter Mansion …_

Harold thundered down the steps of his house quickly. He was already running late. "Angela, ANGELA," he called out looking around in confusion.

"Calm down Harold dear," Angela said an air of calm surrounding her. She reached out and began to straighten out his collar and wiping off the invisible dust off his shoulder. "You have time, Albus has time, don't you worry," she soothed.

Harold could already feel his nerves leaving his body. He gave her a smile falling in love with her all over again. "I-I um," he stumbled about trying to recall what had him so worried a few moments ago, "My suitcase!" he said triumphantly. "I can't find it."

"It's on the kitchen table love," Angela said.

She followed her husband at a slower pace behind him as he rushed to the kitchen grabbing his bag. "What do you need your work bag for? You told me you were going to meet with Dumbledore."

"I am," Harold said turning around. "He said he had some business that he wanted me to take care of."

"That sounds pretty serious," Angela murmured.

"Don't worry," he said softly leaning down and resting his forehead on hers. "He only asked me to take care of some new charges of his."

"What?" Angela asked looking up at him confusion marring her face.

"I don't know the whole story but I'm worried Angie," Harold said glancing towards the stairs trying to make sure that the boys were no where nearby. "He seemed very serious and very worried. Whatever it is, it's something big."

Angela nodded. "Well go out and do good dear," she murmured reaching up and kissing him on the lips.

Harold smiled at her, returning the kiss before he pulled away with a wink. "BOYS!" he yelled out as he walked toward the fireplace. "BOYS COME ON WE'RE LEAVING!"

James and Sirius came thundering down the steps excitement mirroring their every movement. Both were extremely excited at the prospect of meeting Professor Dumbledore's new charges.

"Bye boys," James heard his mom call. "Be good you two. Don't scare away Albus' new students."

"Us? Scare people?" Sirius asked skidding to a stop to grin at Mrs. Potter. "That's blasphemous Mrs. Potter. I can honestly say that everyone who meets us loves us!"

Angela rolled her eyes as she reached out and ruffled Sirius's hair affectionately. "Now that I can't doubt," she said, "But nevertheless I want the two of you to behave," she continued sternly.

James nodded as he grabbed Sirius and began pulling him away from his mother. "Yes mom, got it mom, see you later mom," James called behind his retreating back.

"Bye boys!" Angela called out.

She couldn't help but worry with exactly what Albus Dumbledore had up his sleeve _this_ time. Times were getting darker and now, she shook her head mentally, and you didn't know who you could trust. She only hoped that whatever Albus was up to it will help people sleep a little better at nights; to feel a little safer. She also needed to have some piece of mind that her husband will come home every night …

_Hogwarts_

Hermione and Ginny, or from hereby Cassie and Laila, were getting ready to go out and explore the grounds. Laila was helping Cassie stand up and stretch her sore muscles. Madam Pomfrey was clucking her tongue in nervousness.

"You girls be careful now alright. I don't want you to be overly exerting yourself Miss Turner."

"Don't worry Madam Pomfrey," Cassie said pushing her new black hair out of her eyes. She gave her a comforting smile, "We just want to walk around a bit. I've been here for days; some exercise will do me some good. And don't worry Laila is here to take good care of me."

Madam Pomfrey nodded, "Alright dear. But remember be back here by nightfall so I can give you the rest of your potions."

Cassie grimaced when Madam Pomfrey had her back turned, "Yes ma'am."

"Alright now, as much as I'll know I'll regret this …" Madam Pomfrey said, "Run along now."

With a smile Laila led Cassie out of the infirmary and towards the Great Hall doors. Madam Pomfrey remained behind looking down at the ruffled bed. She bent over it and ran her hand on it. Does girls had gone through so much and she couldn't help her maternal instincts running amuck. She only wanted the two of them to be safe. And that poor dear! To be a werewolf, she's so young.

-

Laila smiled good-naturedly. "Thank God we're out of there!" she exclaimed.

Cassie giggled. "Stop your complaining! I was the one strapped to the bed having those bloody disgusting potions shoved down my throat."

Laila grinned her expression softening, "You know … you sounded like Ron right then for a second."

The smile on Cassie's face was wiped away faster before you could blink. Memories began to plague her. The last time she saw Ron's face; her first and last kiss from him. _Oh Ron!_

Laila noticed right away the onslaught of emotions on Cassie's face and quickly tried to find a different topic to talk about. "Right so I thought we could go out to the Quidditch field."

"Quidditch?" Cassie questioned hesitantly. "Oh I don't know Laila," she said.

"Come one," Laila persisted, "I think it's time you learned how to ride a broom," she said as she grabbed Cassie by the arm and began to drag her down past the lake and Hagrid's Hut to the Quidditch Field. "Come on … it'll be fun."

Cassie glanced at Laila's face and noticed that it wasn't really the fact that she wanted to teach Cassie how to ride a broom but more that she needed something _anything_ to take her mind off of their predicament. She needed the physical exercise to make her forget. Cassie couldn't find it in herself to decline her sister of it.

"Okay," she said giving Laila a hesitant smile.

"Brilliant!" Laila exclaimed. "ACCIO BROOMS!"

-

"Hello Albus," Harold said as he flooed into the Headmaster's office. He stood up and dusted himself off before he stepped aside as James came tumbling out with Sirius following only moments after.

"Ah Harold hello," Albus said glancing up at him past his half-moon shaped glasses. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Black I have always found that a walk around the grounds does any person a large amount of good."

James and Sirius glanced at each other before they both nodded hesitantly and left.

"Very subtle sir, if I do say so myself," Harold said as he sat down on the chair facing Dumbledore. "Now what is this all about?"

"I have quite the favor to ask of you my friend."

Harold nodded. "I can only imagine. I can't make any promises, but I will try to be of some help to you Professor."

Albus nodded absentmindedly. He leaned back in his chair and peered at Harold for a few moments. "Whatever happens what I'm about to tell you, you must swear to never tell another soul. I am prepared to ask for an Unbreakable Vow."

Harold sat up a little straighter. "What exactly have you gotten yourself involved with Albus?"

"Two young ladies I'm afraid," he said with a reminiscent grin. "Two young ladies who I fear have come to cause quite the uproar and I truthfully couldn't feel any happier about it."

"Excuse me sir?"

"Times are changing Harold," Albus said seriously. "You should now this best working very deep in the Ministry as you do. I need you to create for me two identities. I do not want any questions asked. The Ministry has no need to stick their noses where it does not belong."

Harold scratched his chin thoughtfully. "I don't know Albus. There _will_ be questions. I can't just create two people just like that," he said snapping his fingers.

"And yet that is exactly what I need of you."

-

James and Sirius walked out of the Headmasters office before they took to running and screaming. The castle was empty and the sound of their yelling and feet thumping caused quite the echo.

When they finally slowed down they both looked this way and that trying to figure out which way Professor Dumbledore wanted them to go.

"I'll never get that man," Sirius mumbled. "Why can't he just say what he means? These riddles are bloody annoying."

"Sirius you oaf," James said thumping him on the head. "That was no riddle. He basically told us to go outside. That's probably where the new students are."

Sirius was silent for a moment, "OH," he said as light was shed on the subject. "Then why the hell are we still waiting here for!" he exclaimed as he jumped up and began running towards the Great Hall. "I hope the new students are pigeons. We need some new faces around here."

"Sirius!" James said in surprise.

"Oh stop being such a pansy. Just because you're a one woman man doesn't mean all of us has to be."

"Yeah but you don't have to be so rash about it," James said quietly.

Sirius slowed down as he stared at James in shock. "She's really getting to you isn't she?" There was no need to ask who she was. They both knew the lady in question.

"Yeah …" he murmured. "I just hope she'll notice."

"No worries mate," Sirius said trying to uplift the mood. "Like you always say, it's a brand new year and a brand new chance to make Lily Evans fall in love with you."

"Yeah, but this is my last chance too."

-

"Okay and that's all there is to it," Laila said.

Cassie nodded a skeptical look on her face.

Laila mounted her broom and kicked off. 'She made it look so easy,' Cassie noted.

"Oh come on Cassie," Laila cried. "It's fun! You'll love it."

Cassie nodded and grabbed her broom. Images of her first flying lesson flew threw her head. Neville shooting up to the sky and his broom jerking him off, and then the fall back to Earth. She tried to breathe threw her nerves and slowly reached over for her broom and put her foot over it.

She took her last breath with her feet planted firmly on land before she took the chance and kicked off.

Laila joined her in the air and demonstrated how to turn right and left. As Cassie began to gain some confidence in the air she and Laila began to zoom around the Quidditch pitch. And then as luck would have it … Cassie's broom began to buck around.

"LAILA!" she screamed as the broom began to fly around at its own free will. "LAILA HELP ME!"

Laila shocked at the outcome tried to get in the way of the broom and help her friend but it seemed to outmaneuver her every move.

-

Sirius's canine ears picked up on a noise. "James," he muttered, "Hold up."

Slowing down James turned around to Sirius. "What is it?"

Glancing upward Sirius tried to listen very carefully to the still air around him. He could've sworn he heard yelling. A plea for cry. And then he saw it. "James look," he said pointing. There in the air were two girls. One of them was obviously trying to help the other who was sitting on a broom which had seemed to be acting up. Something uncommon but not impossible.

"C'mon," James yelled already on the move towards the Quidditch Pitch. "Accio broom," he yelled waving his wand.

Just as the broom dumped the girl off of it, James with one flying leap jumped onto the broom as it came flying out.

"AHHH," Cassie yelled as she began to fall.

Laila zoomed towards her but she was too far from Cassie who was falling down with great speed.

James zoomed upwards at a slope and caught Cassie.

"Oof," she muttered as she landed half on the broom and half on James' lap.

Laila flew up and grabbed the broom as she zoomed back down as quickly as she could.

"Are you alright?" James asked the mysterious girl in his arms.

Cassie looked up and the first thing she saw was Harry's face. It took her a moment to realize the subtle differences between Harry and James. The eye's for one. James also had a longer nose and a firmer jaw.

She nodded quietly trying to calm the wild thumping in her heart.

"My name is James Potter," he introduced. "And that oaf making goo-goo eyes on your friend is Sirius. What's your name?"

**Ha, ha! I left a little cliffy for you guys. Hope you guys like this chapter. I promise to have the next one out soon but I'm being weighed down with work. I have so many tests coming up and the SAT which I am not at all prepared for. So which me luck.**

**Please review!**


	6. Initial Meeting Part II

**Time Can't Heal Love:**

**By: mark my words**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. J. K. Rowling owns it all. What a lucky gal. But I do hold all copyrights to my own characters, which I am not sure, will exist yet . . . **

**Summary: Hermione and Ginny go back in time. Homeless, friendless (but for each other), and family less these two s have no future to look forward too. So what else is left to do but change it all? What these two s weren't ready for was when they fell in love.**

-

**Hey everyone! I've been really striving for reviews. I don't know what's up with you guys! But I'm not going to give up so please keep reviewing for me.**

**-**

**Chapter 5 – Initial Meeting Part II**

_Recap_

"_Are you alright?" James asked the mysterious in his arms._

_Cassie looked up and the first thing she saw was Harry's face. It took her a moment to realize the subtle differences between Harry and James. The eye's for one. James also had a longer nose and a firmer jaw. _

_She nodded quietly trying to calm the wild thumping in her heart. _

"_My name is James Potter," he introduced. "And that oaf making goo-goo eyes on your friend is Sirius. What's your name?" _

_End Recap_

Cassie gasped, and tried to cover it up by coughing. She quickly glanced over at Laila who was next to Sirius who was looking at her in a very manner. Her eyes narrowed slightly before she turned her attention to James.

"I'm Cassie," she said brushing her hair out of her face, "Cassie Turner. Thanks for rescuing me."

"No problem," James said ruffling his hair.

"No I could have died," Cassie insisted, "Thank you," she said reaching up and hugging him.

James blushed as he glanced at Sirius who gave him a thumb's up. Glaring at his friend, James wrapped his arms around Cassie returning her embrace. "You're welcome," he said. "Guess you can just call me your knight in shinning armor," James said jumping off the broom and making a heroic stance with his hands on his hips.

Cassie and Laila looked at each other before laughing. "Sure …" Cassie said.

"I'm Laila by the way," Laila said. "Laila Turner, we're both new students here," she said gesturing to herself and Cassie.

"My dear Miss Laila," Sirius said bowing his head in Old Worldly times. "The pleasure is all mine," he said bestowing a kiss on her hand. "The name is Black, Sirius Black. Not at all like the rest of them though. I'm my own man."

Laila blushed at Sirius' antics. She glanced at Cassie for help. Cassie giggled and winked at her before she extended her own hand, "Nice to meet you Sirius."

Sirius gave one last lingering look to Laila before turning around and kissing Cassie's hand. "Pleasure Miss Cassie Turner."

"Thank you Mr. Sirius Black," Cassie mimicked.

Sirius gave her a wink before turning back to James. "We make two of the members of the infamous Marauders of Hogwarts. You've probably heard of us though!" Sirius said albeit arrogantly.

Laila raised an eyebrow. 'Oh this boy had a lot to learn,' she couldn't help but think. But it was a nice change to see him as a happy, egoistical teenager than the somber, angry adult that he used to be.

"I'm afraid not," Laila said watching them with amusement.

James and Sirius looked at each other before simultaneously gasping. "How could you have not heard of us?" James asked shocked. "We're … We're infamous … Right Sirius?" he asked turning to his friend. "I thought I heard Minnie tell us that we were infamous," he whispered.

"That's what Wormtail said he heard," Sirius whispered back. "Maybe he heard that name wrong. Infamous, psh," he said. "It's supposed to be famous."

"Infamous is famous," Cassie interrupted. "It means that you're famous, just in a bad way."

"Oh," Sirius and James said shaking their heads in agreement.

"Just ignore Cassie here," Laila said throwing an arm around her sister. "She's a royal bookworm."

"We have one of those too!" Sirius exclaimed excited. Cassie seemed to be Remus's type of girl. She was beautiful _and_ smart. And a bookworm! She and Remus would get along great. He only hoped that they would work out well together. He had never forgiven himself for the stunt he had pulled on Snape and Remus, and he hoped that if this worked, he would be able to forgive himself. Remus had, but Sirius was never able to.

"Sirius is talking about Remus," James explained. "He's part of the Marauders and is a bookworm too."

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Thank god for small miracles," she said dryly.

Laila glanced at her and erupted into laughter. It began to bubble from deep within her belly and overflow out. It felt so good to laugh again.

Sirius turned to her and a small smile made its way to his face. It sounded as if she hadn't laughed in a long time. He decided from that moment that he would try to make her laugh more often. The smile on her face suited her much more than the sad, thoughtful one.

"Thank you," Laila said wiping away the tears in her eyes. "I haven't laughed like that in a really long time," she added.

Sirius and James exchanged a quick glance. Professor Dumbledore wasn't kidding that these two girls had gone through something horrible. There was such sadness in their eyes.

James saw the determined resolve in Sirius' eyes, before it was gone and replaced with a smirk. Sirius was going to take it upon his shoulders to erase the haunted looks in the Turner twins.

"Come on," James said grabbing Cassie's wayward broom. "How about we show you how to really use one of these?"

Cassie and Laila exchanged looks the same thoughts running through their heads. Should they get involved? Professor Dumbledore wouldn't have brought them here unless he had a good reason, right? Certain historical moments in time would need to occur, but would they be able to risk it all and get involved with the people who hold such large and important rules in their future?

"It's not our future anymore," Cassie whispered softly so only Laila could have heard her.

Laila nodded smiling sadly. Her family. Her wonderful, loving, amazing family. She wouldn't be part of that anymore. "But that doesn't mean we can't find a new family?" she questioned.

"Of course not," Cassie replied. She reached out and linking arms with her new sister they walked over to where the boys were standing with the brooms.

-

Professor Dumbledore a few days prior to the start of school had sent the two sisters to stay in Diagon Ally. They stayed with Tom at the Leaky Cauldron. It gave the two girl's a sense of normalcy to walk and about Diagon Ally surrounded by all that was familiar to them. The last time they had seen the area, was when it had been destroyed.

Laila could see the dead bodies of friends, Aurors, and even just innocent people lining the streets as she looked left and right. She felt haunted by their memories, as if a ghost was trailing after her trying to get her to save their lives. She shivered as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Cassie remembered extremely well that fight when Draco Malfoy saved her life. She would be forever in his debt. He gave up his life to save hers. She recalled how Bellatrix Lestrange had just shot a knifing hex and she was bleeding red blood all over. Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of Malfoy who was staring at her with wide eyes.

He had lowered the hood of his Death Eater cloak and as if transfixed with the sight of her bleeding form began to walk closer to her amidst all the duels around him. Just as Cassie saw her life flash before her eyes as Bellatrix shot the killing curse to her … out of nowhere Malfoy came running pushing her out of the way.

His father had been furious and savagely stuck a knife to his chest allowing him to die slowly and painfully. Cassie had run over to him, "You saved my life," she whispered to him as she ran her hand along his wound pulling the sword out.

"Your blood is clean. We bleed the same thing," he said weakly before he died there in the middle of Diagon Ally by his father's hand, his blood mixed with hers.

"Are you alright," Cassie heard a voice ask her.

"Hmm," she said looking up.

"I asked if you were alright," Laila said softly.

"Just memories."

"I know what you mean," Laila replied.

"But it'll get better," Cassie said with as much conviction as she could muster. "Don't you worry; I'll make sure it gets better."

"We'll make sure it gets better," Laila said with a smile as she looped arms with her sister.

-

_September 1__st_

At King's Cross Station both girl's crossed over to Platform 9 3/4ths fairly easily. Both looked around in awe at the bustle and crowd.

"It looks the same, but different," Laila commented as she walked around looking for any fairly familiar faces.

"Look," Cassie said discreetly nodding her head towards the right.

Laila glanced over and saw a young man dressed in all black kissing a young woman. As he leaned back up he pushed his long blonde hair aside. Laila hissed with anger. Lucius Malfoy.

"Hey! Hey Turners!"

Cassie and Laila glanced up as their surname was being shouted across the platform. Cassie's cheeks began to turn a vibrant red color, as a real smile lighted Laila's face.

"Hey James!" Laila said excitedly, "Sirius," she said with a strange glint in her eye.

"Miss Laila," Sirius said as the two boys came to a stop in front of the girls. He extended his hand forward for Laila to grab. Slightly confused she took it and with a surprised giggle, she was lurched forward as he spun her bringing her closer to his body and embracing her.

"Hi James!" Cassie said happily as she met James a few feet and jumped into his arms.

"Hi Cassie," he replied with the same enthusiasm as he returned the hug.

Cassie glanced up from his shoulder and saw a red haired girl glaring daggers straight at her. When she caught her eye, she felt like she was staring into a mirror. Harry's eyes. _You have your mother's eyes._ 'Lily,' she thought, 'that's Lily Evans.'

Cassie pulled away and reached over to give Sirius a hug, as Laila did the same with James.

"Come on," Sirius said wrapping an arm around Cassie who was still standing at the crook of his shoulder after their hug. "You guys can sit with us. We want to introduce you to some people."

"You just want to brag that you know the new foreign students," Laila said as she turned around walking backwards to face Sirius.

"You know me so well darling," he replied giving her a wink.

Laila turned around so Sirius wouldn't see her blush.

James was so enraptured with the conversation that the four of them were having with one another that he just walked away past Lily who was standing in broad sight with her friends, twirling her hair and staring at James expectantly.

Cassie giggled inwardly. This would work perfectly. Lily would start getting jealous and would soon be swept into everything. She and James would spend all this time together and BAM they'll instantly become a couple.

Sirius reached out and opened the door to one of the last compartments where only a boy with sandy colored hair sat.

"Hey Mooney," James said reaching out and giving the boy a one armed hug. "How've you been mate?"

'Lupin,' Laila mouthed softly to herself.

Remus looked up and Cassie felt her breath catch in her throat as his dark brown eyes locked on with hers. They were both staring at each other, unaware of anyone else in the room. Cassie could have sworn that she felt electricity spark at that very moment.

Remus took a deep breath and wanted to moan. That scent spelled so good! It was vanilla mixed in with the scent of chocolate. It was absolutely mouth watering. He tried to control himself as he tried to narrow in on that delicious smell and found himself eye to eye with the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

He heard his wolf howl in triumph and was confused for a moment. _Our mate, at long last, we have found her._

Remus was shocked at what Mooney was saying. **Are you crazy! She's just a normal witch with really good perfume, is all.**

_You are an intelligent human; do not play dumb with me! Her scent calls out to us and we respond to hers. Only we can satisfy her every need, and she will only belong to us. There is no other, nature as already predestined it. Do not fight this human, or there will be severe consequences when I come out to play. And trust me, not all looks completely human with her …_

Remus chose to ignore that last comment of Mooney's. "Hello," he said trying to keep his voice controlled despite his bodies reaction. "My name is Remus Lupin. I hope these lugs have been pleasurable to be around," he said.

Cassie felt her eyes roll back in her head. His voice sounded like warm honey dropping on bread. She was shocked at her body's reaction towards Professor Lupin, no he's Remus, she reminded herself. She shouldn't feel this attracted to him. She shouldn't feel that tug at the pit of her belly towards him. And she most definitely should not feel that aching feeling building between her legs.

Laila smiled as she glanced at her sister knowing something was wrong. Sirius continued the introductions like nothing were wrong, saying how Mooney was the third member of the Marauders, and so on. But, Laila was focused on Cassie's face who was staring at Remus wide eyed. Glancing at Remus she could reason why, he was looking at her sister as if she was something to eat. She laughed inwardly; they looked like they'd be perfect for each other.

"My name is Laila Turner," she introduced sticking her hand out. Remus took it shaking it gently with a bow to his head.

"Pleasure my lady," he said courtly.

Cassie felt jealousy bubble in her belly and was confused at her reaction. "And I'm Cassie Turner," she finally was able to get, sounding as normal as possible.

Remus took her hand and bent down to kiss it. However just as his lips got to her hand he bent his head down and licked her hand, just a small flicker with his tongue. Cassie felt her breathing hitch but no one in the compartment noticed.

He raised his head staring at her with a wolfish smile. Cassie couldn't help but blush and look away.

**So there you go. The next chapter. I love that chemistry between Remus and Cassie (Hermione). It's so sexy, it's giving me Goosebumps. I hope you guys realize why they both have that sort of reaction to one another, but send me a message if you guys have any questions. **

**Okay, I got only one review for my last chapter, so I at least need more than five to get the next chapter up. So REVIEW!**


	7. Hogwarts Round 2

**Time Can't Heal Love:**

**By: mark my words**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. J. K. Rowling owns it all. What a lucky gal. But I do hold all copyrights to my own characters, which I am not sure, will exist yet . . . **

**Summary: Hermione and Ginny go back in time. Homeless, friendless (but for each other), and family less these two girls have no future to look forward too. So what else is left to do but change it all? What these two girls weren't ready for was when they fell in love.**

**-**

**Thanks for the 2 reviews on my last chapter! And yes that was sarcasm. Come on you guys. I need at least five to ten reviews or else I won't update the next chapter.**

**Yellow 14: no this is not going to be a Hermione/Ginny fic. This is going to be Ginny (Laila)/Sirius and Hermione (Cassie)/Remus. **

**-**

**Chapter 6 – Hogwarts Round 2**

As the train rolled to a stop Cassie and Laila exchanged worried glances. It was hard to imagine that they were going to actually be doing this. They were twenty or so years in the past and … they were going to be posing as students with the parents of children they knew in their previous life. Not only that, but they would be doing secret, undercover work with Dumbledore. It sounded so ludicrous that it was hard to imagine that that was the reality of things.

James and Sirius talking animatedly walked out of the compartment as the train ceased moving. Laila began to follow hesitantly behind, but not after giving her sister a wink.

Cassie rolled her eyes as she glanced at Remus who had his piercing gaze fixated on her. She gave him a small smile and began to follow the rest of their entourage … When the door clicked shut right in front of her.

Cassie whirled around to face Remus, but was shocked to find him so close. He had his eyes close and was breathing deeply. She watched with half hooded eyes as he leaned in his nose barely grazing her neck and began to sniff her. Cassie leaned back on the wall behind her as Remus took a step closer to her.

She heard him moan so softly that she was sure that if it wasn't for her new werewolf senses she would have missed it. The longer he was staying in such close proximity to her, the faster her resolve was slipping. Before she could stop herself, Cassie felt an outside force grab the reins as she wrapped her own arms around Remus and leaned in nuzzling his neck and breathing in his scent deeply.

Remus or it might have been Mooney, reacted to her wanton behavior. He encircled her waist, his arms scaling very close to her bum. Remus tried to bring her as close as possible and began to place small love nips up and down the column of her elongated neck.

Cassie began to purr like the contented animal she had become. One hand skimmed up and ran it through Remus's hair pulling slightly. Remus let out a growl of approval.

The two of them were brought out of their daze when a knock sounded against the compartment door. Cassie pulled away looking at Remus with wide eyes shocked at her own behavior. She couldn't believe what she had just done with a man she just met. And Ron … How could she have done such a thing to Ron's memory?

"Cassie?" Laila called knocking the door again. "Cassie, are you still in there?"

James and Sirius exchanged looks. Sirius had a shit-eating grin on his face knowing exactly what was going on inside the compartment. James couldn't keep the large grin from stretching onto his own face as well. It was about time that Remus started to get some action.

Cassie glanced at Remus and was surprised at the amber flecks which seemed to be dominating over his usually brown eye color. She blinked away quickly and exited quietly slipping underneath his arm. She grabbed Laila by the arm and pulled her off the train.

James and Sirius poked their heads inside the compartment where Remus still stood breathing deeply.

"Damn Mooney, what happened?" James asked.

Sirius' nostrils flared slightly and his grin widened. "Good job Mooney! I knew you had it in you. Her arousal is still pretty strong."

Remus growled at Sirius snapping his teeth. The second of anger and jealousy quickly faded as he shook his head in confusion.

James furrowed his eyebrows, "What happened? What's wrong?"

Remus took a deep breath trying to recompose himself. He straightened himself up as he looked his two best friends in the eye.

"I don't know what happened. I was in control and we were following you guys out, but I don't know," Remus said shrugging. "Mooney took over for a sec and I couldn't help myself. She smelled so good."

Sirius wrinkled his nose in thought. "Do you think she can be your mate?"

Remus glanced at him sharply.

"Well you know," Sirius continued trending cautiously, "Yours and Mooney's mate."

James turned from Sirius to Remus and watched his facial expression change from shock to sadness, anger, and finally to a silent acceptance.

"I feel possessive of her, but … I don't know what she is or what she's hiding … but I can smell it," Remus said, "She's not fully human."

-

"Oh my god," Cassie murmured as she basically dragged Laila by the arm outside the train and into a carriage, "Oh my god!"

"Cassie darling," Laila said reaching out and touching Cassie's shoulder. "Sweetie you have to tell me what happened in there or I won't be able to help you."

"I just practically jumped him!" Cassie finally moaned out.

Laila let out a bark of laughter after a moment of silence. "Oh my god!" she squealed, "I can't believe you did that! That is so un-Hermione like."

"How could I do such a thing?" Cassie moaned agony overtaking her original feelings of lust.

"What do you mean?" Laila asked. "Nothing major could have happened. The two of you were barely alone together!"

"No, just sort of sniffed each other, licking each other, and rubbing against each other," Cassie explained her voice falling down an octave with each new revelation.

Laila studied Cassie's face for a moment before realization dawned on her, "Ron," she murmured. "You're worried about Ron."

Cassie glanced up and nodded. "How could I do something to his memory? I mean it just happened! We should be in mourning and look at what I did," she cried throwing her hands up in frustration. "I jumped the first guy who showed that he was physically attracted to me."

"Aw Cassie," Laila whispered. "I know how you feel. I love them all too and it's hard to ignore the Marauders. They're pretty flirtatious and hot and yeah it feels nice to have a guy be able to give you the attention you crave."

"How come it doesn't tear you up?" Cassie asked quietly.

"Probably because I don't think about it too much," Laila said. "I can't think about it, because it'll kill me slowly inside out. I know that I'm making a difference and for now that little bit helps me to get through the pain."

"But I don't want to forget," Cassie murmured so softly to herself.

The carriage rolled to a stop as the duo stepped off and approached Hogwarts Castle.

"It was really something wasn't it?" Laila asked staring up at the castle with a sense of awe on her face. "I kept forgetting the magic of it all."

"It won't ever be like that again," Cassie promised, "We'll make sure of it."

Laila nodded and the two of them sucked in their courage and made their way inside the castle gates.

-

The three Marauders sat puzzled in their carriage. The words 'not human' still rang in their ears.

"What if …" Sirius began but shook his head and quickly shut himself up.

"Was it only Cassie Mooney?" James asked.

Remus nodded. "They were broadcasting very strong scents of death, anger, sadness," he shook his head and rubbed his temples feeling the start of a headache coming, "Very strong emotions for two transfer students."

"Professor Dumbledore did all but tell us straight out that the two of them came from a very troubled past. That could have played into it," Sirius said.

"That still doesn't explain why she didn't smell human," Remus murmured as the carriage came rolling to a stop.

-

The students all sat at their respected house tables and waited patiently for the first years sorting. As the last student took his seat at the Ravenclaw table Professor Dumbledore stood up. However, instead of waving his arms with his usual, 'tuck in' he held his hands up for silence.

"Welcome back all to another wonderful year at Hogwarts," he said beaming at the sea of confused faces. "Now we have two more additional sorting to accomplish. This year we will be taking on two new transfer students."

Whispers broke out among the tables at that piece of information. Hogwarts had never taken on students elder than the age of eleven.

Professor Dumbledore waited patiently for the series of voices to once again come to a silence. "Now I trust that you will all show a Hogwarts greeting to your new classmates, Miss Laila and Cassandra Turner."

The two girls hesitantly walked through the doors. There was a subtle applause going around the room, but most of the students were straining their necks with a hope to get a good glimpse at the girls.

Laila was very conscious about the fact that they had to be resorted. She didn't like it at all. However, she did understand that Ginerva Weasley and Hermione Granger were two Gryffindor students, but Laila and Cassie Turner were two new faces entirely and would have to be treated as just.

"Now then," Professor Dumbledore said clearing his throat. "Miss Laila Turner, if you may," he said gesturing to the chair behind him.

Laila gave him a smile as she squeezed Cassie's hand for strength and approached the stool. As she sat on it Professor Dumbledore lowered the hat to her head and just as it had done before the hat barely grazed her head before it shouted Gryffindor. She gave a slight sigh of relief. She had feared before that her experiences with the war had hardened her soul to be a Gryffindor, but it turned out the Weasley tradition wasn't completely absent from her character.

She approached the cheering table with a wide grin and took a seat next to Sirius who had very subtly pushed a pudgy looking boy away to make room on the seat next to him for her. Laila couldn't help the way goosebumps racked her arms at the way he looked at her.

"Thanks," she said softly as she squeezed in next to him.

"No problem love," Sirius said putting his arm around her.

Laila gave him a grin and didn't pull away from his arm right away. It felt nice and normal. Harry had never been that confident when it came to girls and he was always so shy about it. Right now she couldn't help herself. But she knew about Sirius' track record at school. She had a first person narration about it. And as Cassie went up to the stool to be sorted she gently pulled herself away from underneath his arm.

"Yes congratulations Gryffindor," Professor Dumbledore said smiling kindly at the cheering table. "Now Miss Cassandra Turner if you may," he added gesturing behind him.

Cassie smiled at him before she stepped forward. She felt the butterflies squirming in her stomach as they had done at her first sorting.

The hat was lowered upon her head and she closed her eyes as she felt the familiar presence of the Sorting hat in her mind.

_Hmm, where to put you._

_Gryffindor please,_ Hermione thought back to the hat.

_Gryffindor, yes you are very brave and courageous but your mind is set for Ravenclaw but your experience has made you Slytherin material. Difficult, very difficult._

_Please, please put me in Gryffindor._

_If that is what you wish,_ the Hat replied, _then_ GRYFFINDOR.

Cassie let out a sigh of relief as she quickly hopped off the stool and made her way to the Gryffindor table and took a seat next to James. She could feel Remus' stare on her but she wasn't brave enough to turn around and meet it straight on.

"Thanks," she murmured amid to all the 'welcomes' and pats on the back her new classmates gave her. She turned around to face the Head Table again and focused her attention on Professor Dumbledore.

"Now then," Professor Dumbledore said smiling. "That is it for the surprises I assure you. Now tuck in."

Food immediately appeared on the tables and all the students eagerly dug in.

-

Conversation was slightly strained with the Marauders. Cassie was hurt when the boys held her away at arms length.

As dinner came to an end Sirius gave Laila and Cassie a big grin. He was the only one who had continued to talk and be boisterous despite the feeling of tension among the rest of his friends.

"Come on you two," he said throwing his arm back around Laila and pulling Cassie with him. "Let's show you to the Gryffindor Common Room."

Laila glanced behind her and caught Cassie's eye who gave her a wink. "Why don't you guys go ahead," Cassie said pulling away with a mischievous look in her eye. "I'll catch up with you guys."

Laila gave her a strange look before she shook her head at her glaring. As Sirius' grin grew bigger he nodded and pulled Laila ahead with him.

"So …" Laila said looking for something to say.

"So …" Sirius mimicked.

"Sirius I don't want to lead you on with anything," Laila began her lip upturning south. "I'm not ready for what you have in mind."

Sirius slowed down and stared at Laila for a moment before a caring look passed through his eyes. "All I want to do is make you smile."

Laila looked up shocked at his honesty. And she knew that as she stared into his eyes that she could easily lose herself to this man and he had spoken no truer words.

"I can't believe you admitted that," she whispered her shock evident in her tone.

"Honesty is the best policy," he murmured stepping closer, "At least that's what I've heard." His arms reached out and drew her closer to him.

"I just need you to," Laila began but her voice was cut off when she realized how close Sirius' face was, "Tone it down."

Sirius blinked nodded before he drew her into a hug. "I can do that, but I'm warning you I'm very touchy with my friends. You know constant hugging and all."

"Of course you are," Laila said with a grin.

"Come on let me show you the Common Room."

-

As Cassie hung back she let Sirius and Laila get a good head start before she began to head in the direction she had taken for a good many years. As she was passing by some empty classrooms a head snaked out and grabbed her arm pulling her in.

Cassie smelled him first which kept her from letting out a scream of panic. "Remus Lupin what on earth are you doing?" she hissed.

Remus felt that his suspicions were now confirmed that Cassie wasn't human because she knew exactly who it was without him having murmured a sound.

"Cassie Turner," he said and he couldn't help but breathe in her scent which smelled extremely tantalizing. "What are you?" he asked trying to keep his mind on his goal.

"A student, a girl," she whispered. Cassie knew that Remus could sniff out that something about her was different. She now was going to try and take advantage that he was so obviously physically attracted to her to keep her secrets in the shadows.

Remus took a gulp of air but did nothing but breathe her into his senses. His eyes dilated and he felt Mooney push to the surface. He let out a growl of frustration before Mooney took charge.

Mooney grabbed Cassie and pushed her roughly against the wall and bent down to her neck nudging her face up. "Your neck," he growled angrily, "I want your neck."

Cassie felt her own wolf leap up in response and let out her own growl. Mooney looked up and saw golden flecks in Cassie's normally brown eyes and as fast as Mooney took control, Remus took it back.

He felt as if a cold bucket of water had been dumped onto him as realization washed over him. As Cassie felt Remus pull away she opened her eyes and they widened considerably when she realized what had just happened.

"You're a …"

**I left you a cliffhanger! I hope you guys respond to this chapter better than you have with others. I haven't been getting that many reviews, but I know people have been reading it. So please review. I need at least 5-10 before you get your new chapter.**


	8. Secrets and Lies

**Time Can't Heal Love:**

**By: mark my words**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. J. K. Rowling owns it all. What a lucky gal. But I do hold all copyrights to my own characters, which I am not sure, will exist yet . . . **

**Summary: Hermione and Ginny go back in time. Homeless, friendless (but for each other), and family less these two girls have no future to look forward too. So what else is left to do but change it all? What these two girls weren't ready for was when they fell in love.**

_Flashback_

"_Cassie Turner," he said and he couldn't help but breathe in her scent which smelled extremely tantalizing. "What are you?" he asked trying to keep his mind on his goal._

"_A student, a girl," she whispered. Cassie knew that Remus could sniff out that something about her was different. She now was going to try and take advantage that he was so obviously physically attracted to her to keep her secrets in the shadows._

_Remus took a gulp of air but did nothing but breathe her into his senses. His eyes dilated and he felt Mooney push to the surface. He let out a growl of frustration before Mooney took charge. _

_Mooney grabbed Cassie and pushed her roughly against the wall and bent down to her neck nudging her face up. "Your neck," he growled angrily, "I want your neck."_

_Cassie felt her own wolf leap up in response and let out her own growl. Mooney looked up and saw golden flecks in Cassie's normally brown eyes and as fast as Mooney took control, Remus took it back._

_He felt as if a cold bucket of water had been dumped onto him as realization washed over him. As Cassie felt Remus pull away she opened her eyes and they widened considerably when she realized what had just happened. _

"_You're a …" _

_End Flashback_

**Chapter 7 – Secrets and Lies**

Cassie felt her eyes widen considerably as she saw that Remus was about to uncover her secrets. She felt her eyes begin to prickle with tears as she sucked in a large gulp of air. She wasn't ready for this sort of confrontation, so she did the only thing she could think of that would allow her to avoid Remus' penetrating gaze.

Cassie grabbed Remus' neck forcefully and pushed her body flushed onto his. The effect worked like magic. Remus sucked his breath in as his arms grasped her waist holding on tightly.

She leaned up and kissed him. Cassie kept the kiss light just brushing her lips against his, giving him only a hint of her sweet taste.

Remus growled in the back of his throat. This was not working for him. It was too chaste, too slow, and too friendly. That wasn't going to work for him. They would never just be friends. He needed her just as much as he needed the very air he breathed. So he did the only thing a man could in his situation. He grabbed her hips bringing her as close to him as possible and smashed his lips onto hers.

Cassie gasped as her eyes rolled around her head. She inwardly cursed herself for being so weak. What was it about this man that made her toes curl? What was it about this man that made her step out of her comfortable boundaries and practically jumps his bones?

Remus took advantage of her open mouth when she gasped to push his tongue into the cavern of her mouth. He began to explore it with great abandon. He moved his arms from her hips, to pushing on the wall next to her head, to shake some of the pressure his weight probably caused from her small frame.

Cassie noticed her getaway and took all the willpower she had in her body to duck under Remus' arms and ran away not once looking back.

Remus felt that slight moment of hesitation before she was gone. He attempted to grab her but she moved away with such grace, fluidity, and swiftness that he already knew the answer to his question.

"Werewolf," he breathed.

He moved out of the room and looked outside watching her frame disappear as she ran towards the Gryffindor Common Room. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What?" he muttered. "But … how does she even know the way?"

**The Next Day**

Cassie opened her eyes and it took her a moment to understand where she was. Two other beds were laid out in the Girl's Dormitory. She had been in such a hurry the night before to escape from Remus and his lingering gaze that she had all but flown into the Gryffindor Common Room.

Her new friends had tried to grab her attention but she couldn't be bothered with their questions and had rushed upstairs and hid in her bed.

"Laila, it's time to wake up Hon," Cassie said gently shaking her.

Laila opened one eye and grumbled as she merely turned around and pulled her blanket over her head.

Cassie rolled her eyes as she conjured up a bucket of water. With a swish of her wand the water cascaded down her friend.

With an irritated noise Laila jumped out of bed and muttering curses ran to the lavatory and slammed the door shut. Cassie with a pleased smile on her face began to whistle a happy tune as she began to prepare for the day.

A half hour later both girls were ready to go. Laila had braided her long auburn colored hair into one braid that she brought forward to trail down her shoulder on one side. She wore her normal school uniform albeit with her 1990s style. The skirt was slightly shorter in length as her white blouse, that which was once slightly too big on her now fit just right. Cassie on the under hand had a neck covered with different love nips from yesterday's rendezvous with Remus, which Laila found incredibly funny. She therefore left her hair open. She took two pieces from each side and tied it with a white ribbon that fell down to about the same length as her hair.

"Are you ready for breakfast?" Laila asked.

Cassie took a deep breath and shrugged, "I don't know," she admitted. "I'm a little nervous about facing Remus and all."

"The werewolf secret was bound to come forward soon," Laila quietly soothed. "He has been one for years and he would have probably sniffed it out of you sooner or later. Perhaps it will be for the best you know? He might be able to help."

"I don't know. But nevertheless," Cassie said, "I shall not say anything until he does. I'm not ready too," she said the last part coming out in a whisper.

Laila reached out and pulled Cassie in a hug before both girls nodded and walked out the room ready to face their first day of lessons as Laila and Cassie Turner.

**At the Great Hall**

Both girls began their walk down the great hall when Cassie grabbed Laila's arm to stall her. Laila glanced at Cassie in confusion, but her eyes were fixed to the dark corner to her right. Out of the shadows a young man with long flowing blonde hair came out and gave them a small bow with his head.

"Good morning Miss Turner's," he said, "My name is Lucius Malfoy."

Laila felt her eyes widen at the admission. She shrank back a bit. The elder Malfoy was one of the only people who truly frightened her. He had shown her family no mercy on the attack to her house where she lost Charlie and Fred. She quickly closed her mind to the memory and tried to keep a look of indifference on her face.

Cassie nodded her head in return, "Hello Malfoy. My name is Cassie, and this is my sister Laila," she introduced.

Malfoy glanced at Laila but as she refused to make eye contact with him, instead choosing to stare at the wall next to them, he turned his attention to the pretty brunette in front of him. She was quite the beauty with long pale toned legs, a shapely figure, a more than moderate bust, and her large brown eyes. Malfoy bit back a smirk; she would certainly be a vixen in bed.

"A pleasure to be in the acquaintance of such lovely ladies," he said as he took her hand and kissed it.

Cassie tried not to grimace. Yesterday when Remus did the same thing she felt butterflies in her stomach, a melting feeling, and she wanted to practically jump him. Today with Malfoy all she wanted to do was pull away and rub her hand on her pants to get rid of any lasting remains of his saliva.

However, as soon as Malfoy's lips made contact with her hand a rush of wind swept them all away and a low growl filled the hallway, but only Cassie and Sirius with his canine ears were able to hear it.

"Let go of her," Remus said with narrowed eyes as he approached Malfoy who still grasped Cassie's hand.

"Sirius," Laila breathed feeling some comfort and safety flood her when she saw him with James coming at a slightly slower pace then Remus was.

Sirius glanced at Laila and frowned at the discomfort and sadness he saw there. He began to walk faster as he came towards his girl and pulled her into his arms. "Are you alright?" he whispered.

She nodded against his chest as she burrowed herself as far into his embrace as she could. Sirius looked up from Laila's head and caught James' eye. James looked equally as worried as he placed a comforting arm on Laila's shoulder to mask the young girl's pain.

"Excuse me Lupin," Malfoy said his eyes narrowing as he stepped forward in a way to almost protect Cassie who seemed to have gone in shock.

"Let go of her," Remus repeated slower this time. His anger seeped into every word he spoke. His inner wolf had risen very close to the surface. Now both the human and wolf in him had come to an agreement. This woman in front of him truly was his mate, both in their human forms and their wolf.

"Cassie, Cassandra," Laila called her voice gaining strength with each word.

Cassie finally shook herself of the fog that had gripped her and gently pried her hand away from Malfoy's. "It was nice to meet you," she murmured. She was slightly confused by the worry she saw in his eye as he let go of her hand after a moment with a nod.

"You might want to be careful of the … company you choose to associate with in the future," Lucius said with a glare at the Marauders.

Cassie furrowed her brows at the hint of the threat she picked up in his words. However her thoughts came to a halt when Remus grabbed her hand and practically lifted her away from Lucius' penetrating gaze.

"I'm sure she'll use that advice to stay away from you," James bit back.

Lucius growled at the insult, "Watch it Potter," he said. "I am Head Boy after all. I wouldn't want to have to deduct points from any house."

James narrowed his eyes but chose to remain silent.

"Slither back to the dungeons Malfoy," Sirius said, "Isn't my cousin waiting for your pansy ass?"

Lucius chose not to answer as he was obviously outnumbered and with a swish of his cloak walked away.

Remus didn't let his eyes leave Malfoy's back till he saw him disappear around the corner. He then quickly turned around and grabbed Cassie on both of her upper arms. "What were you thinking?" he growled. "Malfoy is not someone you, the two of you, should be messing with."

"Yeah like we went out of our way to meet him," Laila scowled.

Cassie narrowed her eyes at Remus. She definitely needed to visit the library, and soon, to figure out what was going on between them. The look of worry, compassion, lust, and something more scared her. This was only her second day at Hogwarts. She wasn't ready for this kind of commitment.

"Don't worry Remus," Cassie finally said looking him in the eye as she gently pried herself from his grasp. "We're fine. He was just introducing himself. He, like everyone else at this school, is just curious about the two new students. Relax," she said.

Remus took a deep breath, taking in her scent, as he tried to push down his inner wolf. He didn't want to intentionally frighten her, and he could for sure smell that on her, fear. "I'm sorry, he's just dangerous."

"We could tell," Cassie said softly as she stepped back a few steps to give them space. "Don't worry Remus; Laila and I are both capable to defending yourselves."

Sirius and James exchanged a look over Laila's head. That was what worried them. Exactly how well did they know … and why would they have to know it that well.

"I'm quite hungry now," Laila said breaking the silence.

Sirius tried to break the uneasy silence around them. "Come on, we still have some time for breakfast!" He grabbed Laila's arm and practically broke out into a run with her.

Laila's laughter echoed down the hallway as Remus, Cassie, and James walked a bit slower after them. Remus shot James a look and with one more fleeting glance towards Cassie, James gave a slight nod to his friend and shot off after Sirius and Laila.

Remus gripped Cassie's arm lightly forcing her to look up at them. He saw the vulnerability in her eyes and couldn't force himself to expose her secret, at least not just yet. All Remus wanted to do was help her, and her lycanthropy was something he could easily relate too. "If you need to talk to someone, I'll always be willing to listen," he said gently as his hand reached up and gently stroked her face.

Cassie felt some happiness swell up inside of her. She couldn't take being in the past, being a werewolf, and losing everything she had. She needed to take things day by day and Remus, while he may have been able to sniff the animal out of her, was willing to give her the space and time to reach out to him.

She threw her arms around Remus, "Thank you," she whispered into his chest, "Thank you."

**Here is another chapter. It is slightly short, but I'm getting kind of stuck with where and how this is going to go. I want to continue it but I need some inspiration.**

**Review, and leave me some ideas **


End file.
